


Era mio fratello

by EneriMess



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Just talking about Shiro, Post-Kerberos Mission, Ryou as Shiro's twin brother, before voltron
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EneriMess/pseuds/EneriMess
Summary: La Garrison ha dichiaro che l'equipaggio della missione Kerberos è morto a seguito di un errore del pilota. Keith non può crederci, e dopo essere stato cacciato dall'accademia va a bussare alla porta della persona che pensa possa fare qualcosa: Ryou, il fratello gemello di Shiro.





	Era mio fratello

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia era stata scritta per il Cow-T 8 di Lande Di Fandom, quinta settimana, prompt "Gemelli". Le ho dato una letta e una sistemata e, niente, Ryou mi intriga, e penso a come potrebbe infilarsi involontariamente nella vita del fratello e di quella di Keith.   
> Nota: Ryou mi pare nasca dall'adattamento americano come, appunto, fratello gemello di Shiro/Sven. Mi sono ispirata alle [fanart di Mizu no Akira](https://theprojectava.tumblr.com/post/159988598583/so-there-were-these-prompts-and-i-kinda) per questo Ryu.

Ci fu un periodo, nell’anno in cui Takashi Shirogane fu dichiarato morto durante la missione Kerberos, prima che facesse ritorno sulla Terra solo per un’unica notte, in cui Keith scomparve dalla circolazione. 

Non che dopo l’espulsione dalla Garrison fosse una presenza costante nella piccola cittadina del Texas dove viveva, abitando molto fuori dalla periferia ed essendo un tipo particolarmente solitario. Ma nessuno, per quasi un mese, lo vide più. 

  
  
  


Nell’incoscienza del sonno, Keith avvertì qualcosa sulla spalla. Una presa salda, che lo scosse con poca premura. Il ragazzo aprì gli occhi, non così in fretta, la testa dolorante per la notte insonne e il riposo troppo breve. Inquadrò sfuocato il viso di chi gli stava sopra e soffiò fuori un nome prima che la coscienza rientrasse nei confini della realtà. 

«Shiro…»

«Nope kiddo, sempre io» la mano dell’uomo si spostò a scompigliare i capelli di Keith, svegliandolo completamente. Quando Keith tentò di allontanare il braccio malamente, questo era già lontano. «Se vuoi continuare a dormire sul mio divano voglio i soldi dell’affitto.» 

Keith era già in piedi, l’intontimento da sonno passato. Maglietta e pantaloni erano sgualciti e in generale aveva bisogno di una doccia, per non parlare dei capelli ormai cresciuti, sparsi in tutte le direzioni. L’espressione, coronata dalle occhiaie, nascondeva sotto l’ostinazione tutto il dolore del sentirsi solo nel fissare l’uomo di fronte a sé. 

E ancora una volta quello stesso uomo, schiena ampia e appena coperta da una canotta macchiata di grasso per motori, sulla spalla il tatuaggio stilizzato di un ingranaggio, gli aveva dato le spalle, ignorandolo, per sistemare alcune cose su quello che doveva essere un tavolo da cucina, ma ingombro di qualsiasi cianfrusaglia, dalla posta a scatole di ricambi, a ciotole da colazione impilate, lattine di birra lasciate a metà e cenci che probabilmente erano vestiti. 

«Hai un aspetto spaventoso. Se vuoi usare il bagno prima di andartene offre la casa. Dai due colpi alla caldaia se fa i capricci.»

«Non me ne vado se non vieni con me alla Garrison, Ryou.» 

Ryou gli lanciò appena un’occhiata da sopra la spalla, tornando a scartabellare con le buste della corrispondenza, tra pubblicità e bollette, più interessanti dell’ennesima richiesta, uguale a quella della sera prima, del pomeriggio prima, della mattina prima, e così a ritroso per giorni. Ne avevano già discusso fin troppo e il padrone di casa, grattandosi sovrappensiero il petto, continuò a ignorarlo. Da un lato sperava servisse a farlo demordere, dall’altro aveva capito con chi aveva a che fare. 

Keith fece il giro del tavolo, piazzandoglisi davanti con la stessa determinazione del primo giorno in cui era arrivato alla sua porta. Ryou alzò gli occhi per incontrare i suoi, vagamente sorpreso che il ragazzo non abbassasse lo sguardo. Fino a quel momento non era riuscito a guardarlo in faccia per più di un tot di tempo. Era il prezzo per avere la stessa faccia di un  _ eroe _ , immaginava.  

Increspando le labbra ironicamente, e sollevando le sopracciglia con fare stupito, Ryou emise un basso fischio canzonatore. 

«Oh, ciao Kitty. Hai trovato il coraggio di guardarmi in faccia? Potrei commuovermi e offrirti un caffè, se solo la piantassi di-»

«Glielo devi!»

«… insistere. Ed ecco che ci risiamo...» 

«È tuo fratello!»

Ryou roteò gli occhi, buttando le lettere sul tavolo e piantandosi le mani sui fianchi, mettendo in mostra il torace largo, la pelle abbronzata e i vestiti usurati da meccanico. Gli occhi di Keith guizzarono al movimento, per la stanchezza e per quanto il gesto gli risultasse così  _ famigliare _ . L’uomo scosse la testa, sbuffando un sospiro spazientito. 

« _ Era _ mio fratello. Vedi di fartene una ragione.» 

Fu come gettare benzina sul fuoco.

Keith piantò le mani sul tavolo, incurante di far cadere qualcosa per terra nell’urto. Aprì bocca, ma fu per prendere fiato principalmente, un respiro che sembrava una sorsata d’acqua stagnante. Non si sarebbe fatto remore a usare i pugni, chiusi sulla superficie in legno. Non si sarebbe fermato dall’urlare e sfogare tutto. La voglia c’era, il bisogno pure. Stava convivendo tra rabbia e disperazione, era come cercare di bilanciarsi tra un tornando e una tormenta di neve, in mezzo solo qualche ora di sonno ogni tanto. 

E Ryou non era Shiro. Non lo era, non lo sarebbe mai stato. Non era che un’ombra uguale a lui. Erano gemelli, ma solo d’aspetto. Ryou era così maledettamente uguale a Shiro che a Keith faceva male il petto a guardarlo, perché era un’illusione dolorosa, e la tentazione di abbracciarlo, quando era arrivato lì il primo giorno, era stata tremenda da contenere. 

«Se tu andassi alla Garrison-»

«Per cosa, Keith? _ A fare cosa? _ Ti sei fissato con questa storia che ti stiano nascondendo qualcosa! Che abbiano insabbiat-»

« _ UN ERRORE DEL PILOTA! _ » Keith esplose.

Aveva urlato, buttando a terra cose che neanche sapeva cosa fossero, rompendole. Non si trattenne più, non quando la rabbia prese il sopravvento e finalmente ebbe l’attenzione di Ryou. « _Hanno dato la colpa a Shiro!_ _Lo hanno-_ » 

«Mio fratello non era un dio, Keith! Anche lui- » 

« _ Ti sbagli! Shiro non commette errori se di mezzo ci vanno i suoi compagni! Shiro non può aver sbagliato! _ » 

Ryou rimase in silenzio, il viso rigido e concentrato a sondare il volto pallido e stravolto di Keith, il suo affanno e le lacrime che non si era accorto gli rigavano il viso. Restò fermo e taciturno, molto più simile a Shiro in quel momento di quanto volesse ammettere, ma per ragioni diverse. Niente menate come  _ la pazienza porta concentrazione. _ No, Ryou aveva solo un pessimo rapporto con i pianti, ma prima ancora con le cose che riguardavano suo fratello. Che fosse la nomea o, peggio, le persone. 

Takashi, il ragazzo d’oro per tutti, per i loro parenti, per chi li conosceva, per il mondo. Ryou non ce l’aveva con lui, non per essere la persona più  _ umana _ che conoscesse, e così diverso da lui. Forse potevano essere identici fino all’ultimo capello, ma erano i due poli opposti di una batteria, caricati diversamente e orientati verso tutt’altro che fosse il venirsi incontro. Le loro strade si erano divise ed andava bene a entrambi così. Takashi aveva sempre guardato le stelle, Ryou preferiva le albe e i tramonti.  

Ma in fondo a tutto questo, la verità era che ancora Ryou stentava a credere che fosse finita così, che il telegiornale avesse davvero dato l’annuncio della sua morte. Si costringeva a usare il passato per abituarsi alla sua scomparsa e metteva a tacere il ronzio insistente nella sua testa, più una sensazione, che continuava a tormentarlo con un  _ non è così e lo senti _ . Come se lui e suo fratello avessero avuto una qualche strana empatia da gemelli.

Takashi aveva scelto di partire, nonostante le sue situazioni personali gli remassero contro, perché lo voleva, conseguenze incluse nel pacchetto. Lo aveva fatto sapendo come sarebbe potuta finire. E Ryou, a dispetto di quelli che ammiravano suo fratello e la sua patina dorata da eroe, aveva continuavo a vedere un sognatore, un essere umano, forte della propria volontà. Nulla di più. Quindi per lui era, semplicemente,  _ finita _ . 

Ryou si massaggiò il petto di nuovo. La presenza di quel ragazzino, quel randagio di cui Takashi gli aveva parlato qualche volta, lo stava mettendo a dura prova. Avrebbe dovuto dargli almeno una possibilità di spiegarsi, anche solo per tutto l’attaccamento e la fiducia che stava dimostrando alla memoria del fratello. 

Sospirò arrendevole. 

«Facciamo così: tu ti vai a fare una doccia e mi lasci lavorare, poi a pranzo ne parliamo, va bene?» 

Keith si calmò all’improvviso. Fu come se la collera che aveva appena buttato fuori gli si fosse sciolta addosso, scivolando via. Si passò le mani sul viso, pulendosi le lacrime col dorso della mano, e ricomponendosi. 

Prima che Ryou potesse sbattersi la porta dell’appartamento alle spalle, Keith sussurrò un «Grazie» basso e rauco, col tono di chi non era abituato ad avere l’opportunità di dirlo.

Ryou incontrò un’ultima volta i suoi occhi e quella sua sfumatura violacea penetrante, dovendo ammettere tra sé che suo fratello aveva davvero buon gusto.


End file.
